


In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst No Happy Ending, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Armitage.” Kylo said firmly “I love you but I have to do this. If I can get to the bridge I should be able to use the canons to give you a chance. Direct their attention away from you until you’re out of range.”“I don’t give a damn! Do you honestly think I want to live without you?!” Large hands reached out to frame his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks.“You have so much more to live for,” He said softly “I can’t let you both die.”





	In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solohux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/gifts).



> A gift for Solohux because I love her writing and she's inspired me to write so many things (Most that will admittedly never see the light of day)

Hux wasn’t quite sure how everything had gone so wrong, only that at some point during the sleep cycle it had gone spectacularly wrong, resulting in both him and Ren running through the Finalizer, dressed in their sleep clothes, as the ship quite literally fell apart around them. The occasional explosion throwing them off their feet as another Resistance fighter got past their defences. 

“Stars,” He cursed as part the floor gave way beneath him, Kylo’s grip on his arm being the only thing preventing him from falling flat on his face. “If we make it out of this alive, I swear on whatever damned deity exists I will end those damn rebels.” Out of the blue Ren turned to him and picked him up. Had it been any other situation he would have happily protested such treatment, curse the man out and perhaps throw a punch or two; however, when death was staring them in the eyes, and he was the slower of the pair, he’d accept whatever help Kylo was prepared to offer. 

“Keep down,” Kylo shouted over the sound of several explosions. Frowning Armitage did as asked, burying his face in Kylo’s neck and trying to make himself as small as possible, not an easy task but he’d always been quite good at it as a child. “They’re shooting down escape pods,” He commented as they ran past one of the only viewing ports on the deck. Kriff, that’s all they needed.

“We could-“ He was cut off by yet another explosion, this one sending both himself and Kylo into a wall. Hissing in pain, Hux put a hand on his back wincing as several sharp pains shot through his lower body. “Kriffing hells.” Kylo placed on the wall just above his head, his body acting as a human shield as the Force user frantically looking around, observing the numerous bodies lining the halls and the gaping hole in the side of the ship that would have sucked them out to their deaths if the Shields hadn’t kicked in. “Ren” Hux called, attempting to get his attention. 

“We’ll have to chance the pods.” Kylo replied, lifting Hux into his arms once more before taking off down the corridor. 

“Are you mad? We’ll never make it!” Armitage protested.

“It’s our only chance, so unless you want to suffocate to death in the vacuum outside or be blown apart, put up with it.” Grumbling inaudibly Hux wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, breathing in the familiar scent he’d grown used to over the last three years. 

“Kylo…if we don’t make it-“

“We will. You’re making it off this ship no matter what.” It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did Armitage leaned back to look at him. 

“We’re leaving together or not at all Ren.” Kylo didn’t give a verbal response, opting to grunt instead. “I mean it.”

“I know you do,” Kylo responded softly as slid to a stop in front of the remaining pods “For what it’s worth I love you and I want you to know that’s why I’m doing this.” Leaning in he gave the soon to be former General a chaste kiss before unceremoniously shoving him inside the pod.

“Kylo!” Hux bellowed as he stumbled, clambering to his feet and attempting to push his way past Kylo who was quite successfully blocking the entrance to the pod he’d been unceremoniously thrown into. “Ren!” He hissed, thumping the Force user’s shoulder “There isn’t time for your dramatics, move!” 

Ignoring the pleas of his partner, Kylo stood firm “Armitage,” He said softly, voice barely audible over the sounds of the Finalizer falling apart around them. “I will not let you die here.” 

“That’s not your decision to make!” He hissed “If I want to die with you then I’ll bloody well die with you! Now let me past or get your backside inside this damned pod!” 

“I’m sorry.” Kylo sighed as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“What-?” He was cut off as his significantly larger partner picked him up and forced him into one of the seats, securing him in place with the safety harness. “Ren! Don’t you fucking dare!” Hux bellowed, kicking and throwing punches at the other man. “Kylo! Kylo, please. Please don’t do this.” He begged as Kylo moved to step away. In desperation he grabbed hold of the other man’s arm “Don’t leave me.” 

“Armitage-“

“No! No, don’t do this to me. You promised, for better or worse Ren.” Another explosion sent Kylo careening into the wall with a grunt. “Kylo.” The man in question removed his outer robe, draping it over his shoulders before kneeling in front of him. “Kylo” He repeated for what felt like the fortieth time. 

“Til death do us part.” 

“No don’t even think-“

“Armitage.” Kylo said firmly “I love you but I have to do this. If I can get to the bridge I should be able to use the canons to give you a chance. Direct their attention away from you until you’re out of range.” 

“I don’t give a damn! Do you honestly think I want to live without you?!” Large hands reached out to frame his face, thumbs gently stroking his cheeks.

“You have so much more to live for,” He said softly “I can’t let you both die.”

“Both?” Armitage asked, eyes wide as Kylo kissed him gently before standing and walking to the entrance of the pod. Finally his partner’s words sunk in and he strained against the restraints. “Kylo! Don’t you dare tell me I’m pregnant and then get yourself killed! I refuse to raise our child without their father!” He roared, fighting with the clasps.

“I love you. Both of you.” Kylo replied, refusing to look at him as the door to the pod slid shut.

“Kylo!! Damn it! Don’t you kirffing dare!” He screeched “Kylo!” Meeting his husband’s eyes he screamed his name one last time before Kylo vanished from view, the pod ejecting from the ship seconds later. “No! Stars damn it Ren!” Screaming wordlessly he tore at his hair, clinging onto his husband’s cloak and bringing it up to his face, hiding his tears in the familiar fabric. “You bastard,” He sobbed “You absolute bastard.” Dejected and heart-broken he watched the remains of the Finalizer get further away, watching as the Resistance fighters tore his home and hear apart.


End file.
